It is often necessary for persons to carry handled carrying containers, such as briefcases, suitcases, pocketbooks and the like, to move around in the outdoors in inclement weather, particularly rainy or snowy weather. During such movement, containers which are being carried frequently become wet. For such carrying containers which are made of fine and often expensive materials, such as leather, fine fabric and the like, becoming wet can damage the carrying container and cause deterioration both of the physical structure and the appearance.
It is therefore desirable to have some means for protecting such carrying containers against rain, snow and the like when they are being carried outdoors during inclement weather.
Efforts have been made to provide such a protective cover, but because of drawbacks inherent therein, they have not met with acceptance in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,365 there is disclosed a luggage cover, but it is a fitted cover which has a zipper closure along a lower front edge and either two laterally open side slots for two side-attached handles, or a single top slot closed by zippers which move toward each other to engage against the ends of a single top handle. The protective cover is difficult and time-consuming to apply, and will not keep precipitation away from the container very well. A somewhat less complicated cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,992, which is a sort of sleeve which fits over a shopping bag. However, the slots for the bag handles are closed only by a simple flap, which will not exclude precipitation satisfactorily.